High voltage shielded cable of the type to which the invention appertains consists of a copper or aluminum conductor which may, as an example, be of the order of one-half inch in diameter. This conductor is surrounded by a conventional sleeve of primary insulation, which in turn may be surrounded by an electrically conductive tubular shield comprised of wire strands, a sleeve of copper or aluminum mesh or a conductive coating. Outside this shield, if used, is an outer cable jacket of insulation material. Conventionally, in splicing such cable, the primary insulation is cut back to expose a section of the copper conductor. The conductive shield material, e.g., conductive screen or braid shielding sleeve, may then be cut back somewhat further, and the outer jacket still further. Various techniques have been used to join these parts in making the splice. Conventionally, the two exposed end portions of a copper conductor are inserted into opposite ends of a clamping sleeve, which is thereafter crimped into the conductors to join the two ends very tightly and permanently. Various arrangements for replacing the cut-away insulation and jacket, and the conductive shielding material, have been in use, beginning with simple taping, and involving various expedients too numerous to mention herein.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a cable splice of this general nature, but which has definite and important improvements as regards restoration of the dielectric strength and electrical resistance of the removed insulation materials, improvement in the means for joining the two remaining ends of the shielding sleeve, if such shielding is used, and maintenance of proper concentricity between replacement shielding sleeve and conductor. A further purpose is to make such an improved splice simply, cheaply, and expeditiously, so as to avoid the relatively long labor time previously characteristic of cable splicing procedures of this type.